May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour
by stuckindisney
Summary: Words. Such simple, mundane things fabricated from letters. It's bizarre how much power they can hold. With simply two words, Emma Swan finds her sister selected as tribute for the 50th Annual Hunger Games, placing her at the foot of Death's door. With merely seven words, Emma Swan finds herself volunteering in her sister's stead, partaking in a game to the death. (THG/CS AU)


**Hello lovelies (◡‿◡✿)**

**So lately I've been having a lot of Hunger Games feels and they got jumbled up with my Captain Swan feels, thus producing an idea for a Captain Swan Hunger Games themed fic! I've got most of the storyline plotted out (there will be canon changes obviously) and all I have to do is write it down on paper. I hope you enjoy! **

**_Synopsis: _**_Words. Such simple, mundane things fabricated from letters. It's bizarre how much power they can hold. With simply two words, Emma Swan finds her sister selected as tribute for the 50th Annual Hunger Games, placing her at the foot of Death's door. With merely seven words, Emma Swan finds herself volunteering in her sister's stead, partaking in a game to the death. (THG/CS AU)_

***Disclaimer* **_I do not own anything related to either OUAT or The Hunger Games. All characters, settings, themes, etc., belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour  
(CS AU)**_

Emma had always prided herself in her unorthodox talent for remaining in the shadows; or rather being so concerned with other affairs, to such an extent she neglected to communicate with other's outside of her family (comprised of herself and her sister), that it had rendered her socially inept. Being one living under her circumstances, you come to grips quite quickly with the fact that friends and the whole general idea of friendship proves only to be a hindrance from what _truly _matters in life; family, food, shelter and so on. Not to say that she didn't have any friends.

Emma had also always prided herself in the well fortified friendship she had, by some means, managed to form with Graham Humbert, which had only amplified in strength as the years went by. They had effortlessly become acquaintances, swiftly easing into a camaraderie that was virtually impenetrable.

Graham, however, was an exception. Other than him, her sister Wendy, and a few other select individuals, she was rather unknown in District 12 and she was content with that, preferring it stayed that way.

Unfortunately for Emma, fate had an entirely different opinion on the matter and within seconds, Emma Swan was a name known not only in District 12, but throughout the whole of Panem.

* * *

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Emma allowed a faint scoff to escape her lips at the chipper and bubbly demeanor of the rose haired District 12 escort, Ruby Lucas, as she began to ramble on about the Games and the honour each tribute held with them. Each year, she arrived in District 12 for the Reaping, her lively attitude never lacking, regardless of the substantial sorrow and nervousness radiating in waves from the crowd. She wasn't quite sure if it was ignorance or just pure obliviousness that had Ruby's mood constantly chipper during the games.

Removing her eyes from the spring-green clad Capitol resident, Emma scanned the somber crowd scrupulously until her eyes landed on a familiar mess of dark brown hair. Seeming to feel her eyes rest on him, Graham turned his head, meeting her gaze before offering a hesitant smile. She returned it with one of her own, not liking Graham's odds at all considering how many times his name was entered into the draw. _Forty-two_. Breaking eye contact with him, Emma once again scoured the crowd searching for one particular face; her sister's.

It was her sister's first Reaping, and luckily for her, her name was only entered in once, placing the odds very much in her favour. Still, Emma worried for her. Spotting her sister, Wendy, in a lineup of fellow citizens her age, she extended her a weak smile when their eyes met, with which Wendy didn't return. Emma could practically feel the constant worry that was slowly biting away at her sister's soul. Worry for her older sister's name being the one drawn. It was no secret that Emma, herself had twenty ballots placed within the draw and while they held no flame to Gale's forty-two, the odds certainly weren't in her favour either. It could just as easily be _her _name drawn from the jar.

Emma sent her unspoken reassurance and let out a slow breath when Wendy responded with a nod.

"Ladies first!"

Tuning back into the world around her, Emma refocused her attention on Ruby, whose gloved hand had slipped into the glass jar containing thousands of names. Time seemed to slow down around her as Emma watched Ruby sift her hand through the slips of paper, her heart battering almost painfully in her chest. Loosening her clenched fists, she wiped her clammy hands against the slightly rumpled material of her dress, urging herself to calm down. As Ruby pulled out the slip of paper, the crowd seemed to take in a communal breath, which was only released when the name was read.

It wasn't her.

The sense of relief that flooded her body quickly rushed out as she looped the name that was spoken through her head.

_Wendy Swan._

Emma nearly collapsed as she felt every ounce of breath briskly escape her lungs, barely succeeding in catching herself as her knees buckled. This couldn't be right. Of all the people that could possibly be chosen, it couldn't be Wendy. It was a one in a million chance. She _had _to have heard wrong.

Whipping her head around frantically, she noticed all the citizens eyes were trained on the same area. To her horror, Emma followed their stares to find the familiar sight of her sister. Emma suddenly felt nauseous; the world around her slowly beginning to spin. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

The kids around Wendy had stepped back, forming a narrow pathway leading her up to the stage. The twelve year old's normally flushed cheeks had drained of colour, leaving her skin wan. Her eyes usually shining and avid, now reflecting nothing but unadulterated fear.

She wouldn't survive the first thirty minutes.

It was then Emma saw her sister exhale deeply before straightening her back. The area was filled with complete silence as Wendy slowly began to approach the stage, eyes trained on the solid platform before her. Her fists clenched by her sides, knuckles turning white as she neared Ruby, who was grinning, awaiting this years' tribute.

Only when Wendy neared the area she was standing did Emma snap out of her daze. Shouldering past the bodies surrounding her, Emma moved into the pathway. "I volunteer!"

A chorus of gasps rose up from the audience as all eyes shifted from Wendy and landed on Emma whose chest was was now heaving with deep breaths.

"I volunteer!" she repeated, her voice more firm. "I volunteer as tribute!"

A pregnant pause hung over the district before Ruby spoke into the microphone, her white teeth contrasting prominently with her her rosy lips. "Well! Come forward!"

Letting out a shaky breath, Emma took her first step forwards just as she felt Wendy grip her wrist, pulling her back, a string of protests escaping her mouth.

"Don't do it Emma. Just let me go."

"Let go, Wendy." Emma refused to look at her sister, fully-knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to contain the sobs that threatened to escape her. The selection of the tribute in each district was broadcast all across Panem. She wouldn't allow her adversaries to deem her weak. The target it would pin on her back would diminish all chances of surviving.

"No!" Emma grit her teeth as the broken cry tore form her sister's throat. "I won't let you go!"

It was only when Emma felt the vice grip desert her wrist that she allowed herself to turn around. Tears streamed freely down her sister's cheeks as Graham, who held Wendy firmly around the waist, tore her away from her sister. His eyes strayed momentarily from her sister's hysteria, searching her face before sending her a terse nod, obviously battling with emotions of his own. Emma swallowed down the emotions rising in her throat while biting back tears that stung the backs of her eyes, swivelling on her heels away from the pair. She couldn't handle looking at them without falling apart.

Squaring her shoulders, she gradually advanced on the stage, failing to ignore the thousands of eyes focused on her. Through her peripheral vision, she could see a magnified image of her recently skewered blonde hair as the cameras followed her. As she stepped on to the stage, her eyes met with Ruby's, her hands itching to slap off the jovial grin ingrained on the colourful woman's face.

"What a touching display! I take it that was your sister down there, wasn't it?"

When Emma remained unresponsive, Ruby continued on, her demeanor not wavering the slightest.

"And what is your name, dear?"

"Emma." She was surprised to find that her voice was steady, not betraying the tumultuous emotions whirling around inside of her. "Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan!" Ruby exclaimed before turning towards the crowd, arms flinging open. "Now how about a round of applause for our valiant volunteer!"

Not a single person in the crowd complied with her command. Not a single soul in the crowd so much as twitched. For a brief second, it appeared as though the crowd was going to remain unresponsive when someone moved. It started near the back of the throng, steadily working its way to the forefront. Each member of District 12 touched the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips, before extending them towards her.

Emma felt the breath catch in her throat at the ancient, seldom used gesture. It held numerous meanings dependent on the occasion. It was evident what it meant now.

_Good-bye. _

"Neal Cassidy!"

In her stupor, Emma completely failed to notice Ruby had selected a male tribute. She watched as Neal slowly clambered his way on to the stage, shoulders slumped, clearly having a tough time masking his emotions, much to her chagrin. Anyone in the other eleven districts watching the broadcast would instinctively mark him down as an easy target. She suddenly wished it was Graham who had been chosen. She knew he, at least, was more than capable of holding his own. The thought quickly slipped from her mind when she remembered there could only be one victor.

Neal was her age; 20 years. He was also grouped amongst those who she didn't bother talking to, although she remembered him from prior years when they'd both been in school together. Perhaps she didn't talk to him, but the Emma in her adolescent years wasn't completely blind to attractive males.

As Neal took his spot beside her, Emma allowed herself a sidelong glance at him, taking in this man who was to compete alongside her for their district. Her stomach swirled uncomfortably when Neal met her gaze, offering her a tentative smile though his eyes betrayed his inner turmoil. She returned the gesture half-heartedly just as Ruby finishes her closing remarks.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you wouldn't mind leaving me a review below, that would be much appreciated! This is my first go at a fanfiction story so go easy on me lol. I'll try to update weekly or in between that! :)**

**Follow me on tumblr if you wish at ****_stuckindisney_**

**(◡‿◡✿)**


End file.
